Renacer
by kisachanlover
Summary: a veces la felicidad de algunos involucra que algun otro no vuelva a ser feliz,es egoista y exige pensar tan solo en si mismo, a veces morir...es el ultimo paso para ser felices... KxH 100% yaoi...


RENACER

RENACER

Estaban luchando encarnizadamente contra unos demonios, los cuales eran múltiples y muy poderosos. Los rekai tantei estaban agotados

-resistan muchachos!!-dijo Yuusuke acabando con unos demonios-falta…poco…-

En ese momento su voz se apago y callo desmayado….

-Yuusuke!!-grito Kuwabara asustado pero no le quedo otra que seguir luchando para salir con vida

La pelea poco a poco se fue definiendo a favor de los rekai tantei quienes finalmente vencieron

-llevaré a Yuusuke donde Yukina y Koenma… esta malherido apresúrense-dijo Kuwabara entrando por un portal…

En ese momento Kurama callo de rodillas y exhalo un grito…

-que te pasa Kurama?-dijo Hiei preocupado y aterrado ante la posibilidad de que estuviese herido

-es…solo…una herida...-susurro Kurama arrepintiéndose de su grito…

-estas sangrando demasiado…-dijo Hiei preocupado

En ese momento un demonio apareció de la nada y ataco a Hiei.

-Hiei!!-exclamo Kurama incorporándose.

Hiei comenzó a luchar con el demonio pero las fuerzas del demonio eran superiores debido al desgaste físico de Hiei...

Hiei cayó seriamente herido…

-ya veras pequeña bestiecilla por haberte enfrentado a mi-dijo el demonio riendo y atacando a Hiei

-no!!-dijo Kurama y se interpuso.-te quiero…Hiei…-susurró

El cuerpo inerte de Kurama callo al lado de Hiei quien miraba con los ojos desorbitados el cadáver del kitsune.

-no…no puede…estar..-susurro Hiei

-esta muerto!!-rugió el demonio y riendo ataco a Hiei

Hiei sintió la furia que recorría sus venas con rapidez…volteo como una exhalación y destrozo al demonio de un solo golpe…

Se arrastro hacia Kurama….

-Kurama…-susurro antes de caer desmayado…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Hiei!!Despierta Hiei!!-gritaba alguien…

Hiei "abrió" los ojos…se encontraba en una habitación blanca al habituarse sus ojos pudo ver a todos los muchachos parados alrededor de una cama…en la que reposaba…

-yo?-dijo abriendo los ojos desorbitados…-acaso...estoy muerto?esto es morir??-

En ese momento un hombre con una túnica blanca hablo…

-me temo que esta en coma, no puedo hacer nada, depende del paciente despertar o no hacerlo…-

-de…mi?-se dijo Hiei…

Sus memorias mas recientes invadieron su mente en ese momento…Kurama muriendo…por el…

_Te quiero Hiei…_

-Kurama…-dijo Hiei una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla y transformándose en una bella perla -yo también te quiero…-

Hiei cerro los ojos e intento abandonarse…pero sintió una presencia…que lo mantenía vivo…

-ku…Kurama?-susurro Hiei sin creerlo…si…ese era el ki del kitsune…

-_que sucede...-_le respondió el kitsune

Kurama apareció frente a el como por encanto…y se sentó a su lado…

-porque no me dejas morir?..Pregunto Hiei con la voz débil…

-porque todos te necesitan…no querrás hacerle esto a Yukina…-dijo Kurama sin mirarlo a los ojos

-también necesitaban de ti…-susurro Hiei reprimiendo un sollozo…

-pero…yo…morí…por ti-dijo Kurama con un adorable tartamudeo y un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas

-Kurama…déjame morir…-susurro Hiei recostando su cabeza en el pecho del kitsune…

-Hiei…-susurro Kurama debatiéndose entre el tenerlo para siempre…o mantenerlo vivo…seria egoísta de su parte dejarlo morir…-pero…ellos te necesitan…-

-y yo…te necesito...a ti-dijo Hiei atrapando los labios del kitsune entre los suyos…

_Renacer…_

_Saber que la muerte nos vuelve a encontrar_

_Y soñar el sueño de morir juntos_

_Sin dolor ni llanto_

_Con solo una rosa que muere en los labios_

-déjame ir contigo-susurro Hiei al separarse…

-pero…-susurro Kurama aun sin ceder…

-shh...te amo-dijo Hiei y lo volvió a besar

Kurama por arte de magia iba olvidando sus múltiples excusas una a una…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-el ritmo cardiaco esta bajando poco a poco!!-dijo Koenma asustado

-maldición Hiei no debes morir!!-Dijo Yuusuke –acaso perderemos otro compañero??-

-en nombre de Yukina no te mueras Hiei!! Quedará destrozada!!-dijo Kuwabara desesperado

-otro compañero?-pregunto el doctor interesado…

-si…murió en la batalla…-dijo Yuusuke bajando la vista…

-eran cercanos o algo así?-dijo el doctor acercándose a Hiei…

Yuusuke recordó de golpe sus sospechas sobre la relación del dúo

-bastante-susurro quedamente dejando claro que no hablaría mas…

-ahí la razón por la que este Joven no va a regresar –dijo el doctor dirigiéndose a la puerta…antes de salir volteo-supongo que perdió la razón de vivir-

El ritmo bajaba poco a poco…

Todos estaban en shock…

Como…como…no...Eso no podía…ser…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Me llaman otra vez…_

Hiei abrió los ojos…Kurama aun los tenia cerrados…

_Y te veo a ti…_

Pensó en todo lo que dejaba atrás…su hermana, sus compañeros, su vida…

Observo el rostro risueño y ligeramente sonrojado de Kurama…sonrió suavemente…y tomo su decisión…

-_no quiero revivir…yo quiero morir...ya lo se…que no podré vivir sin ti…-_susurro al recordar aquella vez que fue a recoger a Kurama…a una jovencita se le había caído un papel…y había corrido como desquiciada tras el…rió suavemente y se separo de Kurama que tenia los ojos desorbitados…pero pronto un brillo de alegría llego a los ojos del kitsune y abrazo a Hiei

Hiei recordó que el había cogido aquel papel…y lo había leído…recordó la desesperación de la chica…y que se lo regaló

-te quiero kitsune…-susurro Hiei volviendo su mente a la tierra…o a donde fuera que estuvieran…se sentía el paraíso…

-y eso?-dijo Kurama…

-un pedazo de poesía...-dijo Hiei con una ligera risa y beso al kitsune

Kurama cerro sus ojos y se abandono…Hiei sonrió y lo abrazo más fuerte

_Se sentía en el paraíso…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-el ritmo…-dijo Koenma observando la línea que marcaba el ritmo cardiaco

-no!!-grito Yukina con desesperación-hermano!!-

Yukina se echo a llorar dando gemidos desgarradores

Keiko escondió el rostro en el pecho de Yuusuke y se echo a llorar también

Kuwabara intentaba desesperadamente calmar a la koorime

-porque??-grito Yukina…

_Pues a veces la felicidad de unos es mal de otros…y otra veces es muy egoísta , exige solo pensar en ti_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fin…

Hey!! Aquí de vuelta!!

Iba a hacer un fic de dos capítulos…

Pero…no me pude resistir a publicarlo completo!! ToT

Se que los diálogos me salieron un poco OCC

Pero…espero que les haya gustado

PD: eso de renacer es parte de una poesía que escribí hace mucho tiempo… tenia que meterme en la historia lo lamento…ToT


End file.
